Skinny Love
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: Too fat, too skinny, too ugly... too motherfuckin' beautiful. Travis Martinez has been called all of these things, and all of them have shaped who he is as a person. He's not special, strong, or weak; he's nothing. But he's a very big something, a very big miracle, in the eyes of Gamzee Makara; a boy who would lose everything, especially his mind, in a heartbeat if he lost Travis.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- So, this is my first Homestuck fic, and so I may not get their personalities down pat. I'll try, but lets face it, anything in this fic is not only AU, but it'll never happen_ _**~disclaimer~ **so, uh, don't like it, don't read it :3 Not only am I far from perfect, so is this story._

_Which leads to my warnings :3_

**_Major Hurt/Comfort:_**_ Sorry, but not sorry ^^ There _will _be a happy ending, however, but please take into consideration that the road to said happy ending is a rough one.__  
**Yaoi/BL/boyxboy/etc: **__If you don't know what any of this means, I have no idea how you've survived on the internet x3  
__**AU/Humanstuck: **Yeeee  
**Language: **I have the mouth of a sailor, and won't hesitate to use it through Gamzee, Karkat, and Co. :}  
**Addiction: **This is a story with a heavy addiction theme, and overcoming such addictions. There will be a drug problem, an eating disorder, and hints of self-harm. I won't ever write any scenes "glamorizing" any of this, however. You will never ever read from me a scene dramatizing any of the aforementioned._

****If you're easily triggered, please don't force yourself to read this story, though.****

_Wow I just made this story sound horribly depressing, but trust me, it won't be like this _all_ the time..._

_Also, **~reviews~ **__are never ever unappreciated- I loovvee the damn things! Do not ever hesitate to tell me what you thought, what you hope to see (who knows, I may involve it in the story), and don't be afraid of leaving a lengthy review, I love those **a lot**! If you have any concerns after reading this extremely long A/N, and are hesitating about the story, PM me any concerns and I'll try to set you at ease... or confirm them x3_

_And, as usual, my first chapters are shitty, awkward, short, pointless-to-me chapters, so I apologize :'I I promise chapters in the future will be between 2500-3000+ words._

* * *

_~Chapter 1~_

_Too fat..._

At thirteen, Travis Martinez had been the scapegoat; the boy everyone picked on and blamed. Maybe because it was due to the fact that he was so eager to please his peers, the thought of disappointing them seemed horrific. And, maybe, it was because he was the heaviest kid in town.

_Too desperate..._

At fourteen, he had lost the weight. All of it and then some; going above and beyond to fix himself and become what his peers seemed to find _attractive_. But all he had gotten in return was another name and another problem; a stutter.

_Too skinny..._

At fifteen, Travis developed a larger problem; _anorexia nervosa_. Hospital visits became the norm for him. If he had to go to the hospital as a result of the control he so desperately craved and needed in his life, he was okay with that, though. _As long as he had that control_. He couldn't be picked at for his eating habits if they didn't _exist_. He couldn't be picked at for his scars if they couldn't be _seen_.

_Too motherfuckin' beautiful..._

At sixteen, he received his first compliment, his first _true _friend, and experienced his first love. He finally had someone to talk to, to share with, and this someone _understood_. This someone was the only one he would allow access to his life; Gamzee Makara was the only person he would ever allow to hold his life in his hands.

And he still couldn't bring himself to regret that decision. He didn't _want _to regret the decision, nor would he ever _need_ to.

†.†.†

_Deep breaths, man. Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... No. No, don't even think about turning around; don't you do it. Don't you let that thought cross your mind again. _

For the past twenty minutes, Travis Martinez had been trying to talk himself into eating while standing in front of _The Hive_; his small suburban town's new and highly praised cafe. It was rumored to be the best of the best purely because of it's sandwiches, something Travis had sworn he wouldn't even look at, and the aggressiveness between the manager and one of the waiters. One went in, ordered a sandwich, then witnessed a huge fight between the manager and said waiter.

While Travis most certainly hadn't gone for either one of those things, he had heard _The Hive_ also produced amazing yogurt. It was a step in the right direction, Travis would tell himself. Start small, _really _small, then work up. He would get a small cup of yogurt, and flee before any screaming started.

At least, that was the plan. If the yogurt didn't work, it would just be a sign that he shouldn't change, and Travis was okay with that, too.

"Are you just gonna motherfuckin' stand there for twenty more minutes, or are you gonna get yourself in there before you have a panic attack?"

Travis tensed as he was spoken too, completely caught off guard. He even felt as if he needed to scream, "_Abort! Abort!_" and take off before he was caught, as illogical as that was.

Though it couldn't be _too_ terribly illogical. Whoever had called him out had bluntly implied that he had also been standing there for twenty minutes just watching him. And when he turned around to see exactly who it was, it didn't surprise him.

Gavin Makara, or rather, _Gamzee_ Makara, was his companion at the moment. His town was small, and someone like Gamzee would never go unnoticed. Travis had been the buzz of the town for years, but when the boy in front of him had moved there, it was as if he had been dropped for the most part. Of course, then followed the sudden urge to thank Gamzee profusely, but when he had first seen him that had changed suddenly.

Travis had been expecting something wild, but Gamzee knocked wild out of the park. His hair was a constant curly mess, yet Travis had the feeling it wasn't intentional, and his face was constantly made up; dark eyes only heavily outlined in the darkest eyeliner and shadow, his lips painted in only the most interesting of colors, and an array of piercings littered his ears. His nose and bottom lip, however, hadn't been neglected; both displaying a small silver hoop.

Travis had been jealous, if not a bit intimidated,when he had first seen him. It was clear from the way that Gamzee held himself that he was a very free, very careless, person. He did what he wanted, he controlled what he did, who he kept around him, and Travis couldn't do that. He couldn't function on pure reckless abandonment.

And, as if he sensed the younger boy's sudden mood change, Gamzee's hands went up and the cigarette in his mouth dropped to the ground. "Whoa there, my motherfucker. I swear I ain't gonna just up and mug you or somethin'..." he muttered, hazy eyes wide and almost innocent.

Travis blinked, again surprised by the other boy's random and unexpected reaction, but that by no means stopped a small smile from playing on his lips. "I-I'm, uh, not a... uh, a... motherfucker," he snickered, finding himself enjoying Gamzee's innocent and impulsive movements and actions. "I'm Travis."

"Tavros..."

His smile slipped and he eyed Gamzee curiously. "Uh... What?"

"Tavros," Gamzee repeated slowly, a small hint of finality in his voice. His expression was open, his eyes still very wide, as he leaned forward and grabbed Travis' face and nodded slowly. "T-A-V-R-O-S," he spelled.

"Um, I said my name w-was _Travis_," Travis tried, though his voice was muffled when Gamzee squeezed his burning cheeks together then began to poke them. "T-R-A-V-I-S."

"I heard ya, brother, but Tavros is easier on the mind," Gamzee laughed, finally releasing him and placing his hands on his hips.

_Weird..._ Travis thought, rubbing his cheeks and trying to stop the furious blush that slowly threatened to rise.

Gamzee was clearly and obviously taking him in at that point. However lazy and unfocused his gaze was, it still slowly slid down Travis' entire frame, taking in every detail and memorizing every dip and curve visible.

It made Travis uncomfortable, needless to say. The sudden desire to hide somewhere far away from the older boy was overwhelming; he felt ashamed. Power radiated from Gamzee, and while he was sure it was all just in his head, it made him feel so much smaller, and so much more embarrassed. He didn't even deserve the clear appraisal Gamzee was giving him.

He shouldn't feel comfortable around Gamzee, no one really should, and so he welcomed the embarrassment with open arms and let it sink into his mind and soul. _That _was the natural thing to do, _that _was the-

"_Motherfuckin' beautiful..._"

But, _damn_, no matter how brief that conversation had been, or the sudden onslaught of insecurity, he had never been happier in his entire life.

When Travis focused on the estranged boy, he saw him leaning back on his heels, doubled over at the waist, and burying his hands in his mass of hair.

"Fuck~ It's like my eyes are being all up and graced with motherfuckin' miracles~" he groaned, startling Travis for not the first nor the last time, while rocking slightly. As quickly as that had happened, though, Gamzee was back on his feet and staring sternly at him. "Come by again, Tavbro," he breathed, a wide smile suddenly breaking out again.

"I, uh... I... What?" Travis tried, his head spinning and aching slightly.

Gamzee was a huge mess; like a hurricane that could only destroy everything it passed. And Travis found himself being swept along far too easily.

It was the strangest feeling, the strangest _encounter_, he had ever felt and had in his sixteen years.

"Doesn't matter. Just come by again and shit," Gamzee chuckled, cocking his head as he stared at him. "Preferably today in, like, now, but whenever's chill with me. And by whenever I mean tonight at the latest," he added.

"Uhh.. It'd be c-closed, um, right?" Travis pressed, frantic and only slightly excited.

Gamzee only grinned and held up a small key, "Not if you're best fuckin' bros with the manager."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- __I forgot to do this last chapter, so I'll do it this chapter; all the young trolls names are names I found on deviantArt by demonoflight with a few changes here or there for a few. Except for Tav (eventually), Gam, and (also a while away) Kurloz, they will stick with these human names. Because, honestly, Kurloz is a very sexy name so-  
I'll also only be using Kurloz and Rufioh as far as dancestors go, and to my knowledge, Rufioh's human name came from my own head; I didn't use anyone else for it x3  
So, um, here's what you need to know about this chapter; Rufioh- Raphael/ Karkat- Kyle._

* * *

_~Chapter 2~_

Travis shivered, anxious, as he slipped through his house and avoided the squeaky floorboards like the plague. While it may have only been eight o'clock, his brother, Raphael, probably wouldn't understand why exactly he was sneaking out of the house to go to a _closed _cafe. Actually, Raphael probably wouldn't understand why he was going to a cafe in the first place. Travis didn't exactly go out of his way to go out, the chances of public humiliation were far too great.

But he had gotten sick of letting anxiety and stress eat away at his mind after six o'clock came and went, signaling the closing of his town's only decent eatery. At least if he went now, he wouldn't have to meet with Gamzee and risk embarrassment, and if he ever had to speak to Gamzee again he could honestly say, "_Yeah, I went, but I guess I just missed you._" It was a win-win situation, assuming the older boy hadn't been joking in the first place.

The chances of Gamzee having only asked him to meet up at The Hive out of genuine interest in him were slim. Travis had the feeling he was just being friendly, and there was no actual promise of sincerity behind his words. But as much as Travis would have liked to get to know Gamzee a little more, there was just something behind the lopsided grin and erratic gaze that made him want to keep the boy at arms length.

"Going somewhere, lil' brother?"

Travis froze mid-step before slowly turning on his heel to face his brother and offer a nervous smile. "N-no...?" he tried quietly. He shifted nervously when Raphael's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Get out," was all he said, however, after allowing the horrifically tense moment to pass between them. A smirk graced his lips when Travis stared at him, his brown eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. "You're sixteen years old, Travis. If I deny you this, you'll never do it again, and I know mom and dad wouldn't want you to be a bookworm _all the time_," he snorted, his expression soft and open.

Travis chewed his lip at the mention of their parents, who had passed in a plane crash, then laughed softly. "You, uh, _want _me to be rebellious?" he asked after a few seconds.

Raphael had always been an easygoing guy, but he did have rules; sneaking out was one of them. And, of course, Travis always tried his best to stay within the rules and boundaries Raphael had set. To disappoint his brother, the only family he had left, was a thought he had never wanted to entertain.

"I was much worse at your age," Raphael reminded him, and Travis shuddered slightly in response.

Raphael had definitely been "wild".

"That's why I know that what your doing now is probably pretty important and shit, right?" he asked, but only continued after Travis gave him a hesitant nod. "So, get out. Go get your hair cut crazy and some tats and piercings, bro," Raphael urged while pushing him carefully to the front door. "Go out and have a feast for your soul," he added softly after Travis had made it out of the door.

He turned to see Raphael staring at him somberly, the teasing smile replaced with a smaller, sadder, smile. Travis knew that Raphael blamed himself, and despite the long lecture he gave the older boy every time he returned from the hospital, telling him it wasn't his fault and there wasn't really a problem, Raphael would never give it up.

What he didn't understand was that Travis felt perfectly _fine_. And if he had to illogically blame himself, Travis thought he should be happy to feel like the cause of his happiness.

"I'll, um, I'll be back by t-ten," he promised quickly, but Raphael only pointed at him sternly before shutting the door. The sound of the lock clicking into place made Travis snicker slightly before turning and walking down the drive. He hadn't closed the door quickly enough to hide his look of relief.

Travis really couldn't understand Raphael's worries. His hospital visits were few and far between now, and due to his friends consistent harassment, he would try to put on a show. He didn't like it, Travis even felt that he could stand to lose a few more pounds, but he didn't fight it. If Dave or John ever insisted on taking him out, he would eat a salad or soup and work it all off later.

Travis curled his lips at the thought, however. He didn't like allowing them to drag him off to a restaurant, and more often than not, just walking into an establishment that smelled so strongly of the food it served would cause him to panic. Travis had worked hard, was working hard, to achieve his ideal body weight, and it seemed that John and Dave, even Raphael, were intent on destroying that goal.

And he felt fine, most of the time. There were sudden bouts of fatigue and dizziness, and sometimes his chest would ache, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

With a sigh, he picked at his jeans and shuddered as he walked down the street. He allowed himself a moment to wish he had grabbed his jacket or a sweater despite the walk to The Hive only being a five minute walk, and the night probably wasn't as cold as he was perceiving it to be.

But by the time he made it to the cafe, he was hugging himself and shivering consistently. Travis couldn't even be bothered to feel amazed that the building was still open, the lights on and bright; warm and inviting. He was cold, and damn it, The Hive definitely wouldn't be.

_He's in there, dumbass! _was how he told himself that Gamzee was, in fact, draped across the registers small counter, half asleep and just as dazed as he had been that afternoon. Yet both boys snapped to attention when the small bell above the door chimed, startling Travis and possibly scaring Gamzee for a split second.

Needless to say, Travis was amazed Gamzee was still there, and immediately felt guilt and despair cloud any other thoughts. If the older boy had been waiting... He had certainly been waiting for much longer than three hours. Or he really had nothing better to do with his life than wait on Travis.

Yet when Gamzee spoke, while his dark eyes were on Travis, he wasn't speaking to Travis. "Aye~ The lil' motherfucker showed! I told you he would!" he called over his shoulder, leaving Travis speechless until someone else darted from the kitchen.

"Fucking finally!" the other boy cried, grabbing his jacket and keys from Gamzee as he hurried by. A mass of red hair hid his face from Travis for a moment until he turned and brushed the waves back, revealing startlingly clear blue eyes and a face covered with a mass of freckles. "Be careful with this son of a bitch," he warned as he stormed towards him.

"I-I, what...? I mean-" Travis stopped when the boy came to a stop in front of him, barely standing two inches taller. He shifted uncomfortably as he was sized up, the frown on the redhead's face so deep and strong it worried him.

"Oh damn," he muttered before chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "You're Strider's-"

"Kyle, I thought you had somewhere to be, like, two motherfucking hours ago~" Gamzee whined as he once again draped himself over the counter, his body bending in ways that should have been impossible and were definitely unnatural.

Travis pressed two fingers to his temple and rubbed slightly when his head began to throb. He had never had this much thrown at him at one time, hell, he had never had anything quite like this thrown at him _ever. _And the Kyle kid knew Dave, and Dave had spoken about him to the kid. He made a mental note to ask Dave about it later.

Kyle cursed under his breath and shrugged on his jacket, the movement pulling Travis back to reality, then threw him a desperate look. "Be careful around Gavin, okay?" he warned softly so the older boy wouldn't hear. "He's a good guy, just doesn't have the smartest fucking brain."

Travis nodded, still speechless, and accepted Kyle's warning gratefully. It felt better having someone who seemed to know Gamzee so personally confirm his suspicions.

"He's gotta hot date or somethin' tonight," Gamzee explained after the cafe's door swung shut and the bell had stopped ringing. "Not that that changes how he is, though. He's always like that," he chuckled as he slowly stretched out and slid off of the counter, much to Travis' relief.

He had never seen someone bend and fold quite like Gamzee had just then, and really would have preferred to never see that again.

"I, um, d-didn't think you'd still be here..." Travis muttered after a brief moment of hesitation and a lazy grin from the older boy. He immediately recognized the fault in his words, however, and hurried to explain. "That came out horribly-"

"Nah, Tavbro, chill," Gamzee interrupted while making his way to the swinging door in the back wall. "You showed, that's what the motherfuckin' good thing going down right now is," he tossed over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door.

Travis stared after him, confused, before carefully sitting down at the nearest table. He had the feeling he was being swept along with Gamzee and had no say in what would happen, _again_, but decided to wait and prepare himself for whatever was coming next. Trying to keep his eyes off of the various cases containing glazed, sugary, sweets, he instead focused on the tabletop.

The fact that Gamzee was actually there, and his clearly impatient friend had stayed to wait, made him blush faintly. It hadn't been a joke for Gamzee to laugh about to his friends like Travis had been inclined to believe, but a genuine desire on the older boy's part.

Caught up in his amazement, Travis didn't even realize Gamzee had returned until a small cup of yogurt was dropped in front of him.

"Try it," Gamzee prompted as he dropped carelessly into the chair on the other side of the table.

Travis paled ever so slightly as he eyed the small treat. Blueberries and diced up strawberries had been decorated on top of what he hoped was granola, and the yogurt itself was a rich pink. While he was sure it was completely healthy, delicious, and homemade without an ounce of processing, Travis found himself meeting Gamzee's heavily lidded eyes.

"I swear to all that is motherfucking miraculous that that is the best damn yogurt you will ever put in your mouth," Gamzee assured him with a small smile.

_I don't doubt that_, Travis agreed silently, though didn't dare say it out loud.

Instead, he tried to go for a, "I-I'm really not all that, um, hungry... right now."

Travis jumped when Gamzee sat upright, the movement so spastic and unexpected he didn't even have time to react before a blueberry was pressed to his lips. Panic ran through him loud and clear, yet when he met Gamzee's intent gaze, it slowly disappeared.

"Start small, and work your way up, Tavros," Gamzee muttered, using his thumb to slip the blueberry between Travis' lips and teeth. Travis only blushed furiously and quickly pulled away, yet ate the small berry nonetheless. The fruit burst in his mouth, and while the sweet, if not tangy, flavor should have pleased him, it just made him feel sick.

And so he quickly grabbed at an opportunity to shift the subject onto Gamzee.

"If your name is, uh, Gavin... Why do you go by Gamzee?" he asked softly while using the plastic spoon Gamzee had given him to slowly stir the pieces of fruit and granola into his yogurt.

"Same reason I call you Tavros," Gamzee answered dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders. "Easier on the thinking," he added after a moment, causing Travis to snort and cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"T-that doesn't make any sense," Travis pointed out with a smile. The older boy smiled in return and pointed at him.

"I got you to motherfuckin' eat, blush, laugh, and smile all at once," he stated triumphantly.

Another light blush coated Travis' cheeks and he looked back down at his little cup of yogurt. It was odd, he thought, to actually be sitting down with someone who had initiated the entire relationship. He had Dave and John, of course, but he couldn't really remember how they had become friends. Though he was sure it had started with John, and Dave had just been a slow addition after befriending John.

Honestly, Travis was still uncomfortable around the blond.

"You know what I think," Gamzee began suddenly as he picked up the discarded spoon and scooped up a small amount of the yogurt. Travis waited patiently, if not a bit curiously, through his lapse in concentration until he spoke again. "I think you need change. Your turn."

Confused, Travis could only stare at him for a few moments before opening his mouth to ask what he meant. Yet he didn't get a word out, as Gamzee had taken that opportunity to stick the spoon in his mouth, feeding him the yogurt.

The initial urge to spit the food out was strong, if not childish, but it wasn't sweet or sugary enough to make him cringe. In fact, Travis found himself carefully and slowly swallowing the creamy treat, enjoying the way it slid down his throat.

"Go ahead, guess something about me, Tavbro," Gamzee urged after he had swallowed and taken a slow breath.

Travis eyed him carefully, trying to think of something. He could see, just at the end of Gamzee's sleeve, the makings of a tattoo, and the thought brought a slow smile to his lips. "I think you have a, uh, tattoo... on your butt."

He had been expecting the older boy to snort, laugh, and shrug it off, but instead Gamzee looked amazed. His eyes grew wide, the makeup making them look double their actual size, and his painted lips parted.

"A-are you serious?" Travis exclaimed. "You actually have a tattoo on your butt?"

"I don't really remember getting it," Gamzee admitted though he was still looking at Travis as if he were a God. But just as soon as he said it, the expression dropped and was replaced with a slightly sly one. "Do you wanna get one, motherfucker?"

"I, uh, n-"

"Tomorrows Monday, right?" Gamzee interrupted as he counted slowly on his fingers before picking at the purple polish coating the nails. Travis nodded slowly and tugged slightly at his jeans as Gamzee frowned, the wheels in his head turning painfully slowly. "And I'm guessin' you didn't drop, right?" Again, Travis could only manage to reply with a small shake of his head. "Then I'll up and come by after your school lets out and we'll do some motherfuckin' change."

"G-Gamzee, I, uh, I don't know," Travis argued weakly while averting the older boy's eyes for a moment. Calling attention to himself in anyway would be disastrous, and a tattoo didn't seem like the greatest idea.

"I'm not talking about throwin' a fucking tattoo at you, but I personally need to do something about your hair, brother," Gamzee snorted as he reached forward, running a hand through Travis' brown hair without a second thought.

"M-my hair's fine," Travis mumbled, slightly enjoying the feeling of Gamzee's fingers combing his hair back.

"Your hair is motherfucking _simple_, Tav," Gamzee countered, the lazy grin still present on his features. "It'll be free of charge, man. I'll even do it myself."

Nothing about that statement set Travis at ease. He had the feeling letting Gamzee around sharp objects would be life threatening for the both of them, but as he curiously tugged at his own hair he sighed in defeat. Yet again he was being swept away by someone he hardly knew, but something about Gamzee demanded he allow it.

"I'll let you, um, cut my hair... On two conditions," Travis started slowly. He hid a smile behind his hand when Gamzee's face lit up and he nodded, energetic and childlike. "You don't shave it or dye it... and you tell me what you got, um, tattooed on your butt." The idea had demanded his interest, after all. And he couldn't really imagine anything tattooed on Gamzee's butt, so it was almost as if he _had _to know it.

With a sly grin, Gamzee let his head fall to the side slightly before saying, "I wouldn't have a single motherfuckin' problem showing it to you, Tavbro," and then laughed as Travis' face burned.

"T-that's definitely not necessary..." Travis muttered while rubbing his eyes furiously.

Gamzee chuckled before kicking his knee under the table ever so slightly. "When I went to California, I got a goat tattooed on my ass. That's all it is."

"A... A _goat_?" Travis repeated as he eyed him curiously.

With a nod, Gamzee pulled his hair back and tapped the right side of his neck, the gesture drawing his eyes to another tattoo. "I have a ton of 'em," he started. A small sign with an equally small goat wrapped around it lay beneath his ear. "I'll leave it to you to find the rest~" he teased while eliciting a soft groan from Travis.

"Can you s-stop saying things like that...?"

For the next hour or so, they talked of everything and nothing and simply enjoyed each others company. He found out through subtle hints that Gamzee probably lived alone, and that he knew Dave through Kyle. The latter came as a surprise to Travis, as Dave had never uttered a word of acknowledgement on Gamzee or Kyle despite the fact that Gamzee had been the topic of the town more than once.

In fact, Dave seemed to avoid that subject like it was diseased.

"When does your last class end, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked as they stepped out of the cafe and he locked up.

Travis shivered, the chilly night air immediately taking effect, and chewed on his thumb for a moment before responding. "Uhh... Around t-three," he muttered, then yelped when Gamzee threw a dark jacket at him. He stared at the clothing item, completely dumbfounded, before looking back at Gamzee. "W-what-"

"You look like you're gonna fuckin' freeze to death, and I'll be there to pick you up at three," Gamzee snorted as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. After lighting one, he waved and turned on his heels, slender hands in his pockets.

With a small sigh, Travis did the same while slipping into the large jacket and wrapping it around his body. He smiled slightly as he buried his face into the fabric of the collar, taking in the strong smell of cigarettes, something a bit more bitter, and apple pie.

* * *

_A/N- It also just occurred to me how subtly sexual the whole yogurt thing in this chapter got, and I'm sorry for that, but it totally wasn't intended to be sexual... It was just one o'clock in the morning and I- ye_

_And don't forget to **~review~**, follow, and favorite~ ;}_


End file.
